CRÓNICAS DE UN AMOR
by hikary gaega
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Ante esto los dioses han disidido dar el mes de febrero como regalo para que todos encuentren la felicidad y no pasen solos el día del amor y la amistad.. por ello han puesto su "fé" en la familia de dioses CUPIDO... sera capas la menor de esta familia de lograr que nadie absolutamente nadie se quede sin su felicidad?


**_SINOPSIS._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_14 de febrero, 08:40 am._**

**_._**

El suave viento de verano la izo suspirar, sus ojos ámbar se cerraron a la par y se dedicó a sentir la alegría que desprendían los habitantes de su villa. De forma suave sus ojos se abren encontrándose con la maravillosa imagen de konoha la cual se encontraba en constante evolución luego de la cuarta guerra ninja de aquello ya habían pasado 3 años. Konoha volvía a irradiar el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad de antes, era cierto que muchos ninjas y personas inocentes habían muerto y su ausencia aún continuaba presente en los corazones de los pobladores, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se había encargado de que comprendieran el verdadero sentido de la vida, preparándolos y haciéndolos fuertes frente al dolor de perder a la persona amada.

Febrero es un mes donde demostrar gratitud, alegría, compañerismo y amor era obligatorio ¿verdad? Media sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios y no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico q sonaba esa frase en sus pensares. Parada en la punta de un gran árbol una muchacha que no aparentaba más de 18 años miraba orgullosa la capital del país del fuego, sus rizados cabellos cobrizos se movían al son del viento y este parecía jugar en respuesta, su vestido largo de tonos verdes y amarillos hacían resaltar su piel blanca, su esbelta figura acompañada de sus finos rasgos la convertían en una mujer deseable y hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera.

Su mirada solo parecía apreciar la imagen panorámica de konoha desde el espeso y gran bosque, pero en realidad su atención iba dirigida para todas las parejas, familias y compañeros que estaban pasando el 14 de febrero con las personas que amaban y querían. Se respiraba amor por doquier y eso le encantaba, su misión este año era encargarse de konoha y de que sus habitantes sientan y gocen el mes de febrero… pero que sobre todo no pasen solos el 14 de dicho mes.

Como hija y hermana menor de la familia Cupido se había empeñado en demostrar lo madura y responsable que podía llegar a ser, a pesar de ser la que menos halagos y reconocimientos recibía trataba siempre de salir adelante, pese al hecho de tener un padre perfeccionista y unos hermanos talentosos. La orden que su padre les había dado junto con el correspondiente lugar de "trabajo" la izo mirar el despejado cielo azul "Quiero que este año den recompensando a TODO el mundo ninja por su valor al luchar y por los sufrimientos que están pasando… deseo que el mes del amor y la amistad que vendrá dentro de 3 años sea un mes dedicado por y para ellos, como mis hijos espero que lo que he dictaminado hoy se cumpla". Sonrió con gracia al recordar la dura pero apacible voz de su padre pero su sonrisa se borró cuando en su mente resonó la advertencia de esté "Antes de dar por terminada esta reunión quiero aclarar que no voy a permitir que ninguna persona pase sola la fecha que he figado como regalo de los dioses… el castigo para aquel desobediente será ser desterrado de la Atlántida".

Trago grueso al recordar aquello, si llegaba a fallar…. ¡NO! Ella no iba, no podía fallar todo iba de maravilla nada daba signos de peligro, había dado un amor a cada joven, un compañero a cada adolescente, una familia feliz a cada niño y había dado metas y sueños a aquellos q habían perdido su razón de vivir. Hasta la misma quinta hokage estaba enamorada, ella se había de que su nuevo amor se ala vida y las ganas de seguir luchando por su nación.

Suspiro pesadamente y se llevó la mano a su cuello tratando de calmarse un poco, definitivamente estar tanto tiempo en la tierra le estaba afectando sin contar q mantenerse en estado tangente durante varios días era un agotamiento total. Decidió dejar las preocupaciones de lado y dar informe directo a su padre del progreso de su misión pero… antes siquiera de volver a su estado corporal percibió aquel escalofrió que le indicaba la falta de compañía que tenía aquel ser. Se estremeció entera pero esta vez de miedo, sus claros ojos avellana demostraron su temor y de un momento a otro todo signo de calor corporal había desaparecido.

¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO! …. ¡ella no podía haber dejado de lado a aquella persona, tenía constancia absoluta de haber tomado lista de todos aquellos que necesitaban amor y les había dado lo que buscaban!

_En ese momento Cupido Kiara vio su destierro de la Atlántida y la mirada de reproche y decepción de Eros, su padre._

* * *

**!HOLA!** esta es la primera vez que presento una historia en este sitio a pesar de ya tener un año como usuario... espero que les guste, tal vez no se entienda mucho la temática de la historia ahora, pero tratare de que en el próximo capitulo eso se solucione.

¿dioses griegos? ... suena loco e incomprensible, pero me encanta todo lo que tenga q ver con júpiter, venus, ares, eros, poseidon, todos los dioses y semidioses de la mitología griega, esta historia surgió de un loco sueño y lo quise plasmar en un documento para seguidamente compartirlo con ustedes. **NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO, POR FAVOR! ...**

espero que les guste, tratare de seguir con esta loca historia la cual es corta y hacerla lo mas interesante posible...

_! ja ne'__ !._


End file.
